sonic_the_hedgehog_r_the_hedgehog_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Problems on ROBLOX
mauricio45878 (So? I don't care that you are different...Well maybe a bit but do you think that answering and saying all that stuff is doing good? Do you think that feeling bad is doing any good?) 7/4/2013 9:07:26 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 LISTEN i AM DIFFRENT THEN EVERYONE ELSE I WAS BORN THAT WAY UR MAKING ME FEEL BAD IM SAYING I WONT DO ANYTHING MEAN AGAIN! 7/4/2013 9:04:43 AM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse mauricio45878 (Then get that away...I don't need a "I'm sorry and i will f****** say that until you get freaking mad at me" now please leave me alone) 7/4/2013 9:03:33 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 look............i feel bad i keep making mistakes and i meant it im trying to make up for it but then i make another mistake and people hate me...........i just........im different then you............ if i get focused on saying something i keep saying it..... 7/4/2013 9:02:10 AM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse mauricio45878 (So?Dude i don't care and if you mess with my friends you mess with me...) 7/4/2013 9:00:53 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 im stressed........ 7/4/2013 8:58:15 AM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 i dont 7/4/2013 8:58:06 AM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 no.................... 7/4/2013 8:58:01 AM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse mauricio45878 (Besides im not forgiving you after what you said to Mary) 7/4/2013 8:21:47 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse mauricio45878 (Dude this is internet everyone saw that) 7/4/2013 8:18:07 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse marybea123 (This is what I miss after a whole night...and Death,just stop spamming and controlling other people's characters,that's what got us mad.) 7/4/2013 8:05:28 AM by marybea123 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 and also that comment u posted was really funny XD (im serious) 7/4/2013 7:36:14 AM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 R the hedgehog: cloud I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! I WONT DO ANTHING MEAN AGAIN! 7/4/2013 7:35:54 AM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse mauricio45878 Cloud:*The sword gets cut in half and cuts Refic in half starting from the b**** and ending on the head* 7/4/2013 7:24:34 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 R the hedgehog: WHAT 7/4/2013 4:46:37 AM by Deathwish954 Deathwish954 R the hedgehog: yesterday we were friends then the next day you hate me............. >_> 7/3/2013 2:57:25 PM by Deathwish954 Report Abuse Report Abuse mauricio45878 Cloud:F*** YOU DEATH I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!!! 7/3/2013 2:55:09 PM by mauricio45878 mauricio45878 (Besides it doesn't say in my profile that my FC is inmortal now does it? And i didn't say that my FC is inmortal...And i don't spam...If you don't believe me ask Mary or Kash) 7/2/2013 11:16:46 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse mauricio45878 (Im making fun of you? im trying to make you understand that you're godmodding and acting like a noob so i want you to try and be a better rper...) 7/2/2013 11:13:10 AM by mauricio45878 Report Abuse Report Abuse Deathwish954 its supposed to mean u cant make fun of some elses guys so shut up